


Tread Softly

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar visits his father. </p><p>Drabble for Father's Day 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tread Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theelusiveflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/gifts).



_When a dragon sleeps, it sleeps for aeons. It dreams deep and deeper, falling further into it's own mind each year it slumbers. A waking dragon knows greed and rage like no other creature... and in the recesses of it's unconscious there is no limit to it's havoc or gold._

_And it when it wakes the dragon feels something it seldom knows. It feels powerless, unable to reclaim the fire and wealth it so recently knew._

His father does not recognize him. He does not even seem to notice that Rhaegar is there. They've strapped him down again. He refused to let them cut his nails and hair. They did anyway. His father's head is shaved clean and his nails are short and even.

He does not expect to see him again. It took all the favors he could muster to see him between court dates. He will not have many friends for long. Not with things as they are.

He should have sheared his own hair and trimmed his own nails, done what his father could not bear. Her skin was under his nails, and the long silver strand could be no one's but his.

When he leaves, he gives the Lannister orderly a forced smile, an attempt to show his gratitude.

"I won't forget what you and your father have done. I promise it," Rhaegar urges.

"I know you won't," the orderly replies.

 


End file.
